


Немного о любви к кошкам

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, kittens as gifts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Чтобы Артур не отказался от очередного презента, Франциск решил подарить ему англокота по имени Париж. И что, собственно, из этого вышло. А еще здесь есть пьяный Шотландия :D





	Немного о любви к кошкам

— Что это?

Франциск усмехнулся. Пожалуй, стоило сделать этот презент хотя бы ради того, чтобы узреть это выражение растерянности на лице вечно невозмутимого, как глыба льда, Артура.

— Как что? Подарок, — Франция одарил его самой искренней своей улыбкой, от которой у Англии буквально сводило зубы.

— Я вижу, что это подарок. Почему оно живое? — Керкленд продолжал сверлить коробку напряженным взглядом.

Франциск весьма картинно закатил глаза, заставив Артура поморщиться. Он терпеть не мог подобные театральные жесты своего соседа.

— О пресвятая дева! Почему тебе во всем нужно искать подвох? Просто открой и посмотри.

Артур фыркнул и стянул с коробки дурацкую розовую ленту. Как это похоже на Францию, отметил про себя англичанин.

Он осторожно заглянул в коробку и невольно изумленно выдохнул. Оттуда на него смотрели большие зеленые глаза, так похожие на его собственные.

Франция, довольный реакцией своего извечного оппонента, поспешил уйти, не дав тем самым возможности отказаться от столь необычного подарка.

Уже у двери Франциск обернулся и сказал:

— Его зовут Париж. Заботься о нем хорошо, ладно?

После чего, задорно подмигнув пребывающему в ступоре Артуру, смылся, едва слышно хлопнув дверью.

***

Артур честно пытался игнорировать этот комок шерсти. Первые десять минут это получалось отлично. Потом в сердце мерзким червяком зашевелилось то, что обычно у нормальных людей именуется совестью.

Ну, в самом деле, не виноват же бедный зверек в том, что его притащил этот лягушатник.

Как ни странно, с котенком они нашли общий язык довольно быстро. Особенно после того, как Париж (ну и дурацкое же имечко!) оставил завалившемуся без предупреждения Джонсу пару памятных царапин на лице.

Еще у котенка была забавная привычка лезть к хозяину по утрам, когда он просматривал свежий номер «Таймс», и с умным видом «читать» газету.

А еще Париж любил залезать в постель к Артуру. Выгнать это недоразумение не представлялось возможным — котенок тут же начинал издавать жалобные звуки, до ужаса напоминающие плач ребенка и заставляющие вспоминать о еще одном «ребенке», которого воспитывал Англия.

Утешало только то, что вряд ли Париж придет к нему с требованием получить независимость.

***

Шотландия, чертыхаясь, пытался сориентироваться в темной прихожей. Он старался двигаться как можно тише, но, учитывая степень опьянения, получалось совсем наоборот. Когда, наконец, Скотт с грацией бегемота дополз-таки по лестнице до своей комнаты, на кровати его ждал сюрприз.

«Сюрприз» смотрел на него как на… Хм, весьма неодобрительно.

Зеленые глаза и кислая мордашка до ужаса кого-то напоминали. А еще странные брови. Если, конечно, можно вообще представить у кота брови.

«Ну все, упился я до зеленых чертей. А Уэльс предупреждал ведь, что не надо виски с пивом мешать. Чтоб я еще раз с Пруссией пил…» — даже как-то тоскливо подумал Скотт.

И тут Шотландию посетило внезапное озарение. Он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на котенка.

Погодите-ка…

— Ну что, доигрался со своей магией, да? А я ведь предупреждал… Но ты же никогда не слушаешь старшего брата… — едва ворочая языком, продолжал вещать Шотландия. — Кис-кис-кис… Иди сюда, Арти…

«Арти» идти не желал ни в какую и даже успел тяпнуть Скотта за палец. Но шотландец в конце концов умудрился поймать животное за куцый хвостик.

— Ай, не царапайся, маленькая сволочь. Вот ты всегда такой… А я вот помню времена, когда ты был маленьким и милым. Звал меня «старший братик» и просил защиты… А вырос в такую неблагодарную заразу.

Рыжий уже находился в такой стадии опьянения, когда тянет вспомнить прошлое и накатывает неожиданная любовь к родственникам и желание излить душу.

Поэтому зашедший в комнату брата Англия несколько опешил от увиденной картины. Скотт сидел на полу, держал в руках отчаянно вырывающегося котенка и укачивал его как младенца.

— …а я ведь люблю тебя, глупый. Мы же… ик… росли с тобой вместе. Я ж тебя таким малюсеньким помню. Может, я не умею проявлять заботу и все такое, но зато благодаря мне ты стал сильнейшим из стран! Я же тебя тренировал, чтобы ты в будущем… ик… мог себя защитить…

«Тренировал? То есть колотить младшего брата — это тренировка?» — Артур даже дар речи потерял от возмущения.

— …но ты не волнуйся, о старушке королеве я позабочусь. И о наших землях тоже…

— Губу закатай, — не выдержал Англия, чувствуя, что у него начинает дергаться глаз. Он подошел к кровати и встал прямо перед братом, наслаждаясь изумленным лицом Шотландии.

Тот странно на него посмотрел, потом покосился на котенка в руках и нервно хихикнул.

— Еще один…

Артур подавил желание приложить ладонь к лицу в общеизвестном жесте. Хуже Шотландии может быть только пьяный Шотландия.

А еще пора бы поблагодарить Францию…

***

— Что это? — У Франциска было неприятное чувство дежавю. Только почему-то наоборот.

— А ты открой и посмотри, — ехидно улыбаясь, отозвался Артур.

Франция вздохнул и потянулся к коробке. Может, идея с котенком была не самая удачная. Знал же, что Артур потом непременно вернет должок.

Из коробки на него смотрели небесно-голубые глаза. Белая шерсть просто сверкала чистотой, а на ошейнике была кокетливая заколка-розочка.

— Это…

— Его зовут Лондон, позаботься о нем как следует, ладно? — насмешливо отозвался Артур и, весьма довольный собой, оставил француза со своим новым приобретением.

Франциск улыбнулся.

Один — один. Ничья, как обычно.


End file.
